All at once
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Derek Venturi never knew what love was until he met Casey. But before he could tell her he loves her she leaves for London then returns 2 yrs later. Will Derek tell her how he feels or loose her again? Will she feel the same and stay or go back to London?
1. Chapter 2

**Casey's POV **

_My first day at my new school was nothing wonderful or memorable. In fact, it sucked, not knowing where my classes where, not knowing anyone, and getting hit on by random guys. When I first met Derek Venturi he was one of those guys who hit on me, actually the 3rd one to do that. So when he approached me I was already sick of it so I just blew him off. He was cute, I loved his eyes which were dark but not to where it seemed like he was devious or sneaky, but they seemed generous and compassionate. Anyway after I walked away from him I bumped into him again after school when I was walking home. _

"Hey no name." he said running up beside me smiling.

I rolled my eyes "What do you want?"

"Your name would be good." He was very smug but surprisingly charming at the same time.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What would you do with my name?" I started walking again.

"Ok well how about you tell me your name on Saturday when I take you out." he would not give up. He was like an annoying little dog that was following me home no matter what I said to him.

"Once again, I don't think so."

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Well, a) I don't know anything about you. B) you seem like another arrogant guy who thinks all the women in the world should fall over themselves wanting to go out with you. And c) you aren't a one girl type of guy from what I see." I started walking a little faster. "Do I have you pegged?"

I suspected Derek to turn and walk the other way from what I had just said to him. I suspected him to give up already but he continued walking with me and replied "Yeah, you got me pegged pretty well." I rolled my eyes again. Before I knew it Derek gently grabbed my arms and turned me to where I was facing him. He looked at me up and down almost like he was studying me. "You're a workaholic." he said.

"What?" I asked wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah, and you like to read, write poetry, and you look like the type of girl who likes…musicals, yeah that's it musicals. Do _I _have you pegged?"

I was shocked, how could he tell all that about me just by looking? He was a smart guy, smarter then he led everyone to believe. "Yeah you pretty much got me pegged."

He smiled "I thought so." He and I looked at each other; we were studying each other, every line and every scar. He was really cute but I remembered I made myself a promise: no boyfriends, especially boys like Derek who cared more about appearances then his future.

I moved away and turned to walk into my house which I didn't even realize was there. "This is me." I walked up the steps and was about to open the door.

"I still don't get a name? I mean I _did _walk you home."

I smiled and searched for my keys. Derek began to walk away until I shouted after him. "Hey!" He turned around. "Casey. My name is Casey."

He smiled that perfect smile of his and said "Nice to meet you Casey." then he walked away.

I smiled then I quickly stopped when I remembered my rule of no boys. I pulled out my keys, opened the door, and walked in trying to keep the smile off my face.


	2. Chapter 3

**Derek's POV **

_I was forced to go to the library by my dad since I had a history project I neglected to start and it was due in 2 days. I thought I was going to die of boredom until I saw one of my many "girlfriends" in the biography section. _

"Pst, Lexi." I whispered respecting library rules.

She turned to look at me then smiled a big smile. Before I knew it she was all over me not caring who saw us.

_Sometimes I wonder what happened to that girl. Last I heard she had moved to Washington and was going to school with her boyfriend who used to be a girlfriend. _

She was aggressive but what guy doesn't like a girl who would so easily put out. She stopped kissing me to ask "Why haven't you called me? I left you like 10 messages."

I shrugged "I've been busy." The good thing was I was such a popular guy that I could tell a girl anything and she'd believe it.

She shrugged then began kissing me pulling my shirt off in the process. I didn't love Lexi and deep down I didn't even like her that much but she was hot and she was so quick to make out anytime and anywhere.

Suddenly we both heard someone say "Oh god, I'm really sorry." I turned to see who it was and there was Casey standing there turning a bright red from embarrassment for catching us. She turned and literally ran the other way.

"Casey wait!" I couldn't believe it but I was actually chasing after her. I grabbed my shirt and was out of there in a flash. I had never chased after a girl; they always did the chasing when it came to me.

I ran out to the parking lot where I saw Casey walking to her car. I caught up to her still calling her name. "Casey wait." I said slightly out of breath.

She was wide eyed when she looked at me standing there with my shirt on inside out. "Derek, why are you out here?"

"I just wanted to apologize. What you just saw was nothing alright? Lexi and I aren't…a thing."

She shrugged "Ok" She pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors.

"Wait, ok? Your just going to say ok?"

"Derek come on it's not like we're dating or anything. And your just a typical high school guy, so don't be ashamed of anything." she began to open the door but I stopped her again.

"Typical?"

She nodded "All you care about is sleeping with all these girls,; you're not interested in actually being in a relationship. You're a typical high school guy."

"Is that what you really think?"

She looked at me with those eyes, those big eyes of hers that made me feel 10 times guiltier then I did before. "Like I said before Derek, we're not dating."

She turned to her car and already had one leg in, but I couldn't resist stopping her again. "We could be."

"No we couldn't."

"Why not? Because you're to good for me? Is that it princess?" In all honesty, I had no idea where that came from all I know was that it came out probably from frustration.

"Because you're a whore!" she shouted then she got in her car and drove away.

_I felt terrible, which made me sick. I wasn't supposed to feel terrible, I was Derek! I was the guy who would recall his ex girlfriends as that blonde girl or Christy something. I didn't care about relationships that would last till we were both old and grey. I just didn't. But what I did care about was apologizing to Casey for what I said, and to see if she would be the girl I'd give this whole relationship thing a shot with. _


	3. Chapter 4

**Casey's POV**

_I had a ton on my mind, it was insane so I figured a nice jog would help get me through this weird time. I turned on my ipod and began to run. I felt like I was going in slow motion but I wasn't, I was actually going pretty fast. As I moved quicker and quicker I began to see things, and those things were flashes of Derek's face. His perfect smile and his perfect eyes distracted me until I ran into something and fell to the ground._

"OW!" I yelped as I lay on my back looking up.

"Are you alright?" someone asked me giving me there hand.

I took the hand and picked myself up to my feet. "I'm fine except I think I hurt my ankle." I grabbed my ankle which was already starting to swell.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I don't-" As I was about to finish my sentance I realized who it was who was helping me. "You..." I said angrily.

Derek looked at me and smiled nervously. "Hey Casey."

"Let me go." I pushed Derek off and began limping away.

"Woah, woah. You need some help. Here let me bring you over to my house and I'll get you some ice."

"I'm fine now I have to continue my jog." I tried to run but I just fell back down, until Derek caught me.

"Ok I'm taking you to get some ice."

I rolled my eyes "Fine."

Derek put my arm around his neck and I tried to walk but I couldn't.

"OW!"

Derek looked down at my ankle. "Wow it's really swollen. Here." He held his arms out in a I'll-carry-you way.

"I don't think so."

"Casey, come on."

I groaned but I let him pick me up and he carried me all the way to his house like I weighed nothing.

**Derek's House:**

"Here." Derek put a bag of ice on my ankle.

"Ow..." I yelped like a baby.

Derek chuckled "You're cute when you whine."

"I'm not whining!" I crossed my arms and sat back with my leg still elevated.

"So, you jog?"

"When I have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"What was on your mind? Other then me that is?"

I looked up at Derek with a slightly embarrassed look "What makes you think I was thinking of you?"

"Casey, I'm just kidding"

I felt even more embarrassed. "Good cause I wasn't thinking about you or anything." I sounded like I was covering up but Derek just chuckled.

"How's your ankle doing?"

"It hurts."

"You're such a baby."

"I'm no baby." I realized that I was sounding like a baby which made me laugh a little, Derek laughed too.

I didn't want to admit it but Derek was starting to charm me again and I was letting him. I had to snap out of it.

"Um, I think I'm doing better." I took the ice pack off and started limping to the door.

"Wait, you can't go home like this. Let me drive you."

I really didn't want him to but I didn't want to walk home with my ankle feeling like this. "Fine."

**Casey's House:**

Derek drove and stopped in front of my house. "This is it?"

I knodded and opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Casey?"

I turned and looked at him and he smiled. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

I wanted to say "Nothing at all, what did you have in mind? Movie? Dinner? Why don't we just get married?" but that might have been a little weird and against my rule. I turned away from Derek and said. "I can't do this with you Derek, I'm sorry." I got out of the car and limped to my door.

_Derek was the exact opposite of what I should want in a guy but I was still attracted to him. I suppose the only thing I could do to protect myself from becoming another girl on his schedule was try to get over him._


	4. Chapter 5

**Derek's POV**

_I was sitting in my bed thinking, it was about 12 am but I wasn't tired. I was listening to a song on my ipod which got my mind off of you-know-who. Just when I thought I got Casey's face out of my mind the song "Thunder" came on. Listening to those particular words "I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't ever wanna love another, you'll always be my thunder." brought back pictures of Casey. I had to do something to win here, someting._

**Casey's House:**

_I got out of the car and looked up at Casey's house. I didn't know which room was her's so I had to guess. I climbed the tree that was closest to a window and prayed it was Casey's._

I tapped the window and whispered loudly "Casey?" I whispered again "CASEY!"

Finally someone turned on the light and opened the window. "Derek?" Thank god, it was Casey. "What are you doing here? It's like 1 in the morning."

"12:30 actually."

"Why are you in my tree at 12:30 in the morning?"

"We need to talk."

"Not this early in the morning! Look I have to get back to sleep." she began to close the window.

"Wait!" she stopped. "Give me 2 minutes."

Casey rolled her eyes "Fine come in."

I struggled to get in but Casey gave me her hand and pulled me in. "Ok, look I want to know why you won't go out with me."

"What? I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Casey crossed her arms. "Derek, I think your a really great guy. But come on, I'm just another girl to you, and I don't want to be that."

"You're not just another girl."

"Really how do I know that?"

_I don't know what came over me then but I just had to do this. I stepped closer to Casey, pulled her close, and kissed her. I half expected her to push me off and slap me but she didn't, she continued kissing me. Finally I had the girl I wanted, Casey McDonald was the girl for me._


	5. Chapter 6

**Casey's POV**

_Perfect. That was the best word to describe me and Derek's relationship. He was no longer making out with random girls or smoking, but he had actually changed. It had been about a year and half since we kissed in my room at 12:30 in the morning. I had fallen for Derek and I think he had fallen for me too. I was at home one day when I got a letter in the mail._

"Casey, this is for you." said my mom handing me the letter.

I opened it and read it aloud:

"Dear Ms. McDonald,

We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to the University of London on a full scholarship."

I didn't bother reading on, the first sentance had already grabbed my attention.

"Casey, oh my god you got in! Lizzie get down here!" yelled my mom.

"What's going on?" asked Lizzie.

"I got in the the University of London!"

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Lizzie said wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"We have to celebrate, we have to!"

"I agree." said Lizzie

"Ok, let me just call Derek and-" I stopped talking and realized what was going to happen. I was going to London and Derek was staying here in Canada.

"Casey? Are you alright?" asked my mom.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Ok."

I ran up to my room and grabbed my cell phone to call Derek. "Derek?"

"Casey hey what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just...I need to talk to you about something so can you come over?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok bye." I hung up then I hid the acceptance letter in my sock drawer and waited for Derek to get here.

**Later:**

I led Derek to my room so we could talk. I needed to know just how Derek felt about me before I gave up the college of my dreams.

"What did you need to talk about? asked Derek sitting down on the bed.

"Derek...I...um..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how to say this to you."

"Please figure it out because you're scaring me."

"Ok," I took a deep breath "do you love me?"

"What?"

"Look I've said it before but you never have."

"Casey-"

"I need to know Derek. Do you honetly, deeply love me?"

"I..." Derek stood up and began pacing nervously. "Love is a very loaded word Case."

I was beginning to get anxious "Derek!"

"Casey-"

"Do you love me?"

"You mean a lot to me."

I began to cry a little "Do you love me?"

"I've never felt this way about someone before."

"Do you love me?" Tears were now falling down my face.

"No Casey, I don't think I'm in deep enough to say I love you."

_More tears were streaming down my face. It felt like everything around me was crumbling and my heart felt like someone had stomped on it. He didn't love me, and I had been wasting my time with him, but not anymore._

"Get out."

"Casey" Derek tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Get out!" Derek looked at me then walked out of my room then out of my house.

I wiped away my tears and my running mascara. Lizzie walked into my room.

"Casey is everything alright?"

I forced a smile and nodded "Liz could tell mom to get ready?"

"For what?"

"We're going to celebrate! I'm going to London."


	6. Chapter 7

**Derek's POV**

_Casey and I hadn't talked in weeks. Everytime I'd call she would ignore it. When I left her a myspace comment she'd delete it. And when I'd try to talk to her in school her friend Emily would push me away and speak for her saying "She doesn't want to talk to you!" Sometimes I would call her cell just to hear her voice again. I felt like a stalker, a sad pathetic stalker. Now I was a stalker who would be graduating in less then an hour..._

"I'm nervous!" said Cam paniced

"Guys don't get nervous over graduation."

"Not graduation! I'm talking about postgraduation."

"Why? You got into the college you want."

"Yeah all the way in Texas, what about you?"

I lit a cigarette and put it to my lips and smoked. "What about me?" I exhaled smoke.

"What college did you get in to?"

I chuckled a little then continued to smoke. "College is a joke."

"Not to your ex."

I stopped smoking and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Casey, she got into a really good college."

"Good."

"In London."

I almost choked and I could hear my heart stop beating for about a minute. "London England?"

"Yeah, Emily told me. She's leaving tomorrow too."

I stomped on my cigarette and stormed into the school to get ready for the ceremony. I didn't want to hear anymore; I had to talk to Casey.

**Ceremony:**

_I was sitting next to 2 guys who smelled like to much cologne and sweat and behind a girl who kept jiggling her leg for about half the ceremony. I saw Casey sitting a few rows up and listening to the principal's lecture. I slowly began to make my way up to Casey. I managed to get a seat right behind her._

"Pst, Casey." I whispered

She jumped a little then whispered in a frustrated tone. "What Derek?"

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Make it quick!"

I heard some people say shush but I just ignored them and talked to Casey. "You're going to London?"

"What? How did you find out?"

"Well, you didn't tell me."

Casey crossed her arms and shook her head. "Just leave me alone Derek."

"No, I want an explanation!"

"SHH!" said some people loudly.

"You SHH!" I snapped back "Well?" I said to Casey."

"You want an explanation? I want a year and a half back."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything."

I was confused and the expression on my face showed it. "Casey-"

"I wish I didn't go out with you Derek Venturi. You were a complete waste of my time and apparently I was a waste of yours."

I sighed "Casey-"

"Mr. Venturi" said a teacher who had spotted me. "Please get back to your assigned seat this instant."

_I nodded and walked back to my seat. Finally the principal wrapped up his stupid speech and began to give out diplomas. I watched Casey walk up there and get her diploma and I saw her glance at me for about a second then she turned away. She turned away._


	7. Chapter 8

**Casey's POV**

_I was leaving in an hour to London and most people might be excited about traveling to London for college, but I wasn't. I wasn't scared either, I wasn't even thinking about London, surprise, surprise I was thinking of Derek._

"Casey?" asked my mom coming into my room.

"Yeah?" I said sitting beside my window glaring outside.

"Are you ready to go? You're plane leaves in about and hour."

I wiped away the tears I had cried earlier off my face. "Uh, yeah I'll get my suitcases." I got up and grabbed both of my suitcases which only contained my shoes and loaded them into the car.

After we loaded all 7 of my suitcases we got in the car and drove off to the airport. While we were in the car my mom was listening to cheesy 70s music and Lizzie was consumed in her ipod so no one was listening to me so I called Derek. He didn't pick up so I left a message.

"Derek hey it's me Casey. Um, I just wanted to call and say goodbye." I began to cry again. "I didn't want us to end like this Derek and I wish you felt the same about me as I do you. I love you and I always will. Goodbye." I hung up and put my phone away and glared out the window at the passing cars.

**Later:**

We finally got to the airport and we gave my bags to be loaded on the plane.

"Now you call if you want me to come down there and I'm on the next flight there." said my mom paniced.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine."

"You'll call when you there though won't you?"

"Yes mom I'll call." I looked down at my phone to see if Derek called but he didn't there wasn't a text, voicemail, or missed call.

"Casey I think you need to let him go."

I shut my phone and turned to look at my mom. "What?"

"Derek. You need to let that boy go."

I chuckled "Derek and I are over, I get it."

"Good, because it would never work."

"Right! Wait...why wouldn't it work?"

"Look at you Casey, your going to London and you're going to be a successful woman. Where do you think Derek is going to be?"

I couldn't believe my mom was saying this about the guy I loved. "Derek isn't just some burn out like you think he is, he's going to be someone." I turned away from my mom and called Emily.

"Hello" said Emily.

"Hey Em, do you know where Derek is?"

"No I don't sorry. Case, are you still hung up on him?"

"What?" I laughed to cover it up "No, not at all."

"Good because you need to let him go. You need to experiance London and that means the other buys too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't look at Derek and you breaking up as a tragedy, think of it as a blessing. You get to really experiance different things in London without having to worry if it's hurting Derek."

I didn't want to do that but I knew Emily was right, I had to let loose and try to get over Derek by living a little in London.

"I'll call you when I get off the plane."

"Ok, have a safe flight. Bye."

"Bye" Just as I hung up I heard the announcement come on.

"The flight to London, England will be leaving in 10 minutes. London, England leaving in 10 minutes."

"That's you" said Lizzie smiling. "I'm going to miss you Casey." she gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you to Liz." I hugged her back then turned to my mom who was crying.

"Oh god, look at me." she giggled

"Mom" I began to cry too.

My mom looked back at me and smiled then threw her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Casey."

"I love you mom"

"I love you too."

My mom and I stopped hugging and I grabbed my carry on walked toward the gate.

"Casey!" yelled my mom after me.

I turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

I smiled "I will." I walked to the gate, took one last look at my family, and walked on the plane to London.

_I knew that when I walked on the plane I was going to change. I knew when I went to London I was going to change and morph into someone new. I also figured that I would be there for a long time, but little did I know I was going to be coming home in 2 years for the wedding of the century._


	8. Chapter 9

**Derek's POV**

_It had been 2 years since I last saw Casey and it had been the hardest 2 years of my life. I never thought I'd see her again but boy was I wrong..._

"Derek hurry up Emily's waiting at the airport for us." yelled Sam.

"Wouldn't want to keep your 'darling fiancee' waiting now would you?" I said grabbing my jacket.

"Just come on."

Sam and I rushed into the car and drove to the airport where we met Emily.

"Hey honey." she said kissing Sam.

"So where's your maid of honor?" asked Sam looking around for a sign of her.

"She'll be here in a few, her flight was delayed so she had to catch the later one."

I looked at Sam and Emily who looked incredibly happy. I could tell they were madly in love and their marriage would be a success.

_Sam and Emily are still married and they have 3 kids, 3 beautiful kids. Are they still in love as much as they were then? Well, they still look at each other the way they did when they were only dating._

"Ugh she's taking forever!" complained Sam.

"Stop being a baby Sam." snapped Emily. "She'll be here."

"Hey you never told me who you picked to be your maid of honor." I said in realization.

Emily and Sam looked at each other nervously then they looked back at me.

"What?" I asked feeling completely out of the loop.

"Derek, we didn't want to tell you like this..." started Emily

"We were actually going to tell you before we even asked her to be in the wedding.

"You guys are scaring me here, who is she?" I was panicking.

"Well..."

Before Emily could finish her sentance someone came up and hugged Emily. "There's the bride!" she said in an English accent.

I didn't know who she was yet all I saw was a slim figure and blonde hair.

"You look fantastic!" exclaimed Emily.

The girl finally turned around and when she did I almost collapsed and I could see she almost did too. "Derek?"

I couldn't speak, I had lost the words but I did manage to spit out 2 syllables. "Casey?"


	9. Chapter 10

**Casey's POV**

_When we got to Emily's house from the airport, I was told that Derek and I would have to be "bunk mates" since she didn't have a bunch of room and her cousin had already taken the couch. I was fine with it, or sort of. It's not like we were sleeping together...or we were sleeping together without actually "sleeping together". Bottom line was, I was ok with it because I had no feelings for Derek what so ever. Right?..._

"Here is your room." said Emily opening the door to a small but somewhat cozy room.

"This is nice." I said plopping my suitcase on the bed. "Where's Derek going to be sleeping?"

"Here." Emily pointed to the bed.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Here." Emily pointed to the bed again. I gave her a look. "Casey, please could you just bare with me for a couple o days? All the hotels are occupied and I have no other rooms."

"It alright Emily. I'll stay at my mom's house when she gets home from her trip." I sat on the bed and realized someting. "Which is in 3 days."

Emily sat beside me "Well, it's not like you 2 never slept together before, right?"

I didn't say a word.

"Wait," Emily looked at me "you and Derek never...?"

"Emily!"

"What? I'm curious. Did you guys ever, or think of..."

I turned red and began to laugh. "No, we never slept together."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, we just never did."

"Did you want to?"

I shrugged "I mean I thought about it, once or twice."

"So why didn't you?"

I stood up and looked at Emily "We wanted to wait till...until we knew it was right and what we both wanted. We wanted it to be a moment we cherished and not one we wasted just one night."

Emily smiled "That's so cute!"

I laughed then sat back down. Emily looked up then back at me.

"Did you ever think of him when you were in England?"

I looked at Emily who was waiting for the answer to her question, that I wasn't certain on how to answer. Luckily I didn't have to since Sam walked in.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Sam." I said

Emily stood up and kissed her fiancee then she smiled. Seeing those two was like seeing something from a fairytale, a fairytale I could only hope to accomplish.

"Hey everyone." said Derek walking in. As soon as he walked in I got goosebumps, but, in a surprisingly good way. "Why is everyone in here?"

"Well I was talking to Casey then Sam came in to find me, now why are you in here?" asked Emily.

"To change."

"Oh gosh, we're sorry. We'll leave you alone." said Emily slightly embarrassed. She and Sam left hand in hand.

Derek looked at me then he looked away. "I need to get dressed."

"Oh ok, I'll just go then." I got up and walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack. I realized I'd left my phone in the room and I turned back to get it but when I peeked through the door I saw Derek who had taken his shirt off and was revealing a body worth of a Fitness magazine. I knew I should've looked away but I just couldn't; I was intrigued. I finally got the sense knocked into me when Derek walked out of the room and ran into me.

"Sorry" I said nervously "I need to get my phone." I walked past him and grabbed my phone which was sitting on the dresser.

"Waiting for a call?" he asked

I looked at my phone and saw the name "Morgan" on calls missed. I closed the phone and looked at Derek "No, I'm not waiting for a call." Then I put my phone down and walked to the living room.


	10. Chapter 11

**Derek's POV**

_The first night sharing a room with Casey was a mixture of feelings. Beginning with awkwardness and ending with laughter and having a good time. The room was tiny and we couldn't fit an air mattress or a cot and no one wanted to sleep on the floor so we had to share the bed. Not only was the room small, but so was the bed which meant awkward uncomfortable sleeping positions. At first we laid in bed me looking up at the ceiling and Casey on her side looking out the window._

"This is weird." Casey said turning over so she could see me.

"I agree" I said laughing a little.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Think about it Case, you and I dated a long time, now that we're like 20 years old we can't even sleep in the same bed together?"

"Yeah you have a point." she began to laugh too. Finally her and I were laughing hysterically and we had no idea why but we didn't analyze it, we just laughed.

When we stopped laughing we turned and faced each other on the bed. "Tell me about London, what's it like?" I asked

"Well, it's beautiful. The college is like a castle and the city itself is breathtaking."

"Sounds like you really love it."

She nodded "I do." She smiled "So what have you been doing for two years Derek?"

"Well, I've been-"

As I was going to finish what I was saying Emily walked in looking like she had just been woken up and was now a zombie. "Casey, Derek."

"Yeah?" we said in unison.

"Will you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" then she slammed the door behind her.

We laughed again then turned on our sides so we could fall asleep. "Good night Derek." said Casey in a gentle voice.

"Good night Casey." then we fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 12

**Casey's POV**

_I woke up a little bit early, 5 am to be exact. When I woke up I found myself resting my head on Derek's chest and his arm wrapped around me. I wanted to pull his arm off of me and go downstairs to make breakfast, but I didn't. Instead I looked at Derek and how sweet he looked asleep and how secure he made me feel so I lay my head on his chest again but it only lasted about 2 minutes._

"Rise and shine!" said Emily walking in. The lights were off so she didn't see me and Derek sleeping like that.

I opened my eyes and poped up "Good morning Emily."

"It is a good morning isn't it?"

Derek finally began to open his eyes "Why are you waking us up at" he looked at the clock. "5 am?"

"I thought we could get an early start on wedding arrangements." Emily opened the curtains of the windows dripping a little bit of sunlight into the room. "so wakey wakey." then she walked out of the room.

"I hate that she's so perky."

"She's getting married in 2 weeks this is just the beginning of perkiness."

I giggled "At least she's not going bridezilla on us."

Derek and I began to laugh then Emily walked in and we immediantly stopped.

"Hurry up and get dressed you two!" she slammed the door behind her. Derek and I looked at each other and laughed again.

**Later:**

Sam and Emily drove together in a car which left Derek and I in another which was fine with me gave us a chance to catch up.

"So have you found anyone special?" I asked Derek.

He smiled "Not really."

"Well you have been dating right?"

"Yeah I have."

I was getting a little confused by this. Why hadn't he found anyone? He was really attractive, smart (more then he gave himself credit for), funny, and really sweet. Maybe the reason was he just didn't want to fall in love. He didn't fall for me but I thought that maybe he'd fall at some point.

We stopped at a little bakery which was so adorable! When we got out of the car I saw Derek pull out a cigarette.

"You...you started smoking again?"

Derek lit the cigarette "Uh yeah, just recently." he shut the car door and walked to the entrance of the bakery. Emily and Sam were already there.

"There you guys are!" said Emily in her perky voice. "Sam and I are tasting samples of cakes."

"Try some, we need other opinions."

"Right, we need to choose between the chocolate or the red velvet."

I smiled then looked at Derek who let out his cigarette. "I'll try the red velvet" said Derek.

"And I guess that means I get the chocolate."

I bit into the chocolate and smiled. It was perfectly creamy but wasn't so sweet it would give you a headache. The perfect blend of milk and dark chocolate put a smile on my face.

"The chocolate is pretty good I assume." Derek said jokingly and chewing the red velvet.

"Try it yourself" I brought the cake closer to Derek who took a bite of it as I held it. "Good?"

"Very!" he smiled too.

I began to laugh as I saw a little frosting on his lips. "Oh, you have..." I wiped off the frosting with my finger and smiled at him.

We both looked in each other's eyes and it brought another smile on my face. It felt like the 2 days I've been here I was in a smiling frenzy with Derek.

"So which cake is the winner?" asked Emily.

Derek and I snapped out of it. "Uh I say the chocolate." I said

"Me too, it's perfect."

I wondered if Derek was referring to the cake or to me.


	12. Chapter 13

**Derek's POV**

When we got home from cake testing Casey's mom was waiting at the door of Emily's house.

"There you guys are!" she exclaimed as Casey and I got out of the car. "I came to get you Casey so you didn't have to stay here."

"Oh, ok. Right I'll go get my things."

"I'll help you." I said walking with her into the house.

When Casey and I walked into the room we saw a girl, a really pretty girl, sitting on the bed.

Casey stopped and her jaw dropped as she entered the room and saw her. "Oh my god."

I was confused and didn't know anything that was going on at that point. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Casey, you're here." said the girl smiling.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Oh one of Emily's relatives let me in." the girl was pretty she had beautiful black hair and a gorgeous smile but the only thing I didn't like was her eyes. Something about her eyes made me cringe and feel like I couldn't trust her.

Casey was still dumbfounded and wasn't saying much so I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Derek." I said holding my hand out.

She shook it and smiled. "I'm Morgan."

"Morgan. So how do you know Casey? Are you guys friends?"

She had an accent to which told me they probably met in London. "We're uh..."

Casey finally said something that was more then just a few words. "Derek, Morgan is not exactly a friend. She's my ex girlfriend."

I was now even more confused then ever. Did she say girlfriend? As in they used to date? "Ex girlfriend?" I asked.

Casey nodded "Ex girlfriend."

"Which is why I'm here."

"What?" Casey and I asked in unison.

"I want you back Casey, I think we can make this work."

Casey didn't say anything, she just stood there looking at Morgan then back at me. Finally she walked over to Morgan and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

I don't think I was so much jealous...well...ok I was jealous. I had no idea why though, it's not like Casey and I had any feelings toward each other. Or at least I didn't think so.


	13. Chapter 14

**Casey's POV**

Morgan and I were back together and staying in my mom's house. That was the current status of my life. Derek had a room to himself now and we didn't have to share a car. Good right? I thought it was, but something about being with Morgan felt...weird. And not just because she was a girl, in fact I didn't even care. But what I did care about was this feeling I had like something was missing, or something was there but it wasn't supposed to be.

"Bacholer party tonight!" said an excited Sam.

"Oo fun, what are you guys going to do? Get drunk and order a stripper." I asked Sam as he and I walked through the mall looking for something for Emily.

"No, we're just going bowling and maybe drink a couple of beers."

I laughed then looked at Sam with an I'm-not-an-idiot face. "You guys are so getting a stripper, don't even try and hide it."

"Fine, you caught me. Look, just don't tell Emily."

"I won't I won't. Wait, is this why you're getting her a gift? To take away some of that guilt?"

Sam looked guilty, "Sort of. What do you think is a good present?"

"Oh you mean something that says 'Sorry for getting a stripper and not telling you and I hope you don't find out' type of gift?"

"Exactly." Out of nowhere Sam asked me a random question. "What's going on between you and Derek?"

"What?"

"You and Derek, you guys have been getting a little 'friendly'"

"Yeah, because we're friends."

"Right, ok sure Casey."

I rolled my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just think that you and Derek are acting sort of like you both are...falling for each other."

"I have a girlfriend Sam."

I saw Sam make a face, I knew it was weird for him to hear I had become a "lesbian". I actually don't consider myself a full lesbian, I'm more of bisexual. I think Morgan is hot but I also think that David Beckham is twice as hot!

"How did you even meet your..." Sam gulped. "girlfriend?"

I chuckled at his awkward facial expression. "I met her in my psychology class."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"I don't think we're in love, yet that is."

"Huh..." murmured Sam.

"What?"

"It's just that, you seem unsure with Morgan. With Derek on the other hand, I could always tell that you were never unsure about being with him."

I wanted to object but I couldn't without lying to him. I was never unsure with Derek because I did love him. To bad he just never loved me back.


	14. Chapter 15

**Derek's POV**

It was Sam's bacholer party. I'm the guy who usually would order the stripper, get the keg, and maybe more strippers. Tonight however, I didn't feel like partying, I felt like...I actually didn't know how I felt at that moment. I was numb and all I wanted to do was lie awake in my bed and think. But Sam was my best friend, so I had to put on a smile and enjoy the strippers and gallons of beer we were going to drink.

The doorbell rang. I answered. "Hello."

"Hi" said a beautiful red head wearing a big trenchcoat. "You Sam?"

"No" I said.

She walked in and whispered in my ear "Too bad." she entered the living room and saw all the guys there. "So which one of you is Sam?"

All the guys raised their hands and shouted "Me, me, me!" like little second graders who knew the answer to a math question. 1+12.

"I'm Sam." said Sam walking toward her with his beer in hand.

She wrapped her pink boa around him and took off her coat. She smiled then kissed his cheek. One of the guys turned on the music and she began to dance.

I looked for about a minute then went outside and sat on the porch. I looked at the stars in the sky and thought about everything. Every thought that flashed in my head was consumed with her face, her smile, her voice. Casey...Casey...Casey...I wanted to escape it but when I tried to think about something else it would just go back to Casey. I couldn't fight it anymore, I didn't even want to. I wasn't over Casey, I never have been.

**_Later:_**

I was still sitting on the porch when the stripper came outside.

"Hey" she said sitting next to me. "Enjoy the show?"

I took a swig of my beer. "I didn't see it."

"Why?"

"Didn't feel like watching." I said.

She smiled "Well, if you ever care to watch what you missed give me a call." she gave me her card. It's funny, I didn't think strippers carried business cards, but I guess I was wrong. "Or if you want to get together sometime for a drink maybe." she smiled again then walked over to her car.

"Wait, I didn't get your name."

"It's on the card." she said.

I read the card aloud "D-licious?"

She laughed "It's Deanna." then she got in her car and drove off.

I smiled and for that second my mind wasn't on Casey. Sam came outside with a lipstick kiss on his cheek and he smelled like her perfume.

"Dude, you missed one good show." he chuckeld and took a swig of beer.

I shook my head and also took a swig of beer. "You're getting married."

"What?"

"You're getting married."

"Yeah, I am."

I looked away then back at Sam "Do you love her?"

"Of course"

"How did you figure that out."

Sam laughed "Uh...I don't know it just sort of happened."

"How?"

He gulped his beer down. "Are we women now? Come on let's get more beer." he went inside.

I stood there for a minute trying to figure something out. How could one girl change a guy so much?


	15. Chapter 16

**Casey's POV**

Today was the big day. Emily was going to be walking down the isle in 7 hours. She was excited and didn't seem nervous at all.

"Casey come on! We have to go to the salon." said Emily barging into my room. Even though I was at my mom's I still wasn't safe from these wake up calls.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up." I got up and rubbed my eyes. "Em, it's 9 in the morning."

"Yes but we have so much to do in 7 hours."

"Ok your appointment isn't until 1. I mean we still have 3 hours."

"True...how about breakfast first then? Where's Morgan?"

"She's staying in a hotel."

Emily looked a little confused. "I thought she was staying here though."

"She was but we decided it was better she stayed in a hotel. We're taking things slower."

"Slower."

I knodded.

"Or are you just waiting for someone else?" said Emily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Don't play dumb Casey, you know what I'm talking about."

I laughed not because this was funny, but because I was in disbelief. "What is this?"

"Ok, you're my friend but you got to cut the crap."

I was getting angry. "Mind your own damn business Em."

"Oh, is that how friends are talking to each other in England?"

"When their being selfish brats then yeah we do."

"Hate to break it to you Mary Poppins, but your not English. You're not a lesbian either. Who are you fooling with this blonde hair and accent which is already fading away."

"What is this about?" I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready despite Emily going bridezilla on me. "Do you have last minute doubts that are making you crazy?"

"Don't make this about me."

"Oh but it is! You've been like this the whole time I've been here. So don't give me this lecture on being the true Canadian I am when your acting like a prima madonna bride. The Emily I know would have fun with this wedding and wouldn't be bitching when the caterers tell her that they can't serve salmon and have to serve cod."

"Hey you know my mom hates salmon!"

"Who the hell cares Em? It's your wedding! Stop trying to control other people around you just because you can't get a handle on yourself!" I put my hair in a messy bun and walked to my drawer to get a towel.

"You don't get to lecture anyone when your playing 2 people."

"Playing?"

"Yeah, your lesbian lover Morgan and Derek."

I stopped yelling and looked at her. "Derek?"

"It's been 2 years but you still can't get over him. And he isn't over you either."

"What are you talking about?"

Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "Have you read this book?" she handed it to me.

"Of course, 'Words I could never say.' by Jacob Cooke. This is my favorite book. What does this have to do with Derek?"

"What is the book about?"

"Uh, this guy who is in love with this girl but he never tells her he loves her, then she dies before he figures out how he feels."

"That's right, no did you ever make a connection between that book and your own life?"

I laughed again. "No why would I do that?"

Finally it hit me, all the connections between this story and my past relationship with Derek. "Ok there are some similarities but-"

"Why do you think Casey?" asked Emily interrupting me.

I was confused again. "Um...I don't know."

"Derek wrote this Casey. Not Jacob Cooke, but Derek Venturi."

My heart stopped beating for a second just a second then it started beating again but faster. Derek had written this book about me and him. What did that mean though? Does Derek still love me...as much as I still love him?


	16. Chapter 17

**Derek's POV**

I got out of the shower so I could start getting ready for the wedding. When I walked into my room I saw Casey sitting on my bed holding a book.

"Whoa!" I yelped reaching for my pants so she didn't have to see me in only my towel.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but we need to talk." she said

"Ok, just let me get dressed."

"No time, we only have 2 hours before the wedding and I still have to go get ready so I only have a couple of minutes."

"Ok..."

She stood up and threw the book on my bed and pointed to it. "Did you write this?"

I read the title then shook my head. "No, Jacob Cooke did."

"Don't play games with me. Are you Jacob Cooke?"

I looked at her then back at the book. "Yes"

She sat on the bed again and exhaled. "Wow" she mumbled. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you right it?"

I knew I had to tell her the truth, I owed her that much. "I had to 'vent', I guess is the best word for it. I had to let out all the...stuff I was feeling after you left. So I wrote this for me...for us."

Casey looked at me for a few seconds then she stood up and put her hands in mine. I looked into her blue eyes, the ones that could get me to do anything. I looked down at her perfect lips that I had only dreamt of kissing but then that dream became a reality when she pressed here lips against mine.

It was a kiss, not just a peck on the lips, but a kiss that I felt all through my body. She then pulled away then pulled off her shirt.

"Casey-"

She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Casey, do you want to do this?" I asked.

She looked at me the smiled. "I've wanted to for such a long time." before I knew it we were on the bed forgetting everything around us. I was just us just as it should be.

_**Later:**_

Casey was wrapped in only blankets looking for her shirt. I didn't want to laugh but I couldn't help it, she was so cute scrounging to look for her top which was actually hanging on the end of the bed.

"Casey"

"Not now I'm looking for my shirt." she was panicing now since she was late for her hair appointment.

"Casey"

"What?!" she yelped.

"Your shirt." I handed it to her.

She looked at it then back at me. She hit me with it.

"Ow hey!" I said laughing.

"Were you hiding it?"

"No" I continued to laugh.

Casey began to hit me palyfully with her shirt then I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her again. After that one little kiss, which led to something else, I was addicted to kissing her candy flavored lips.

"I have to go." Casey said smiling.

"Ugh! A couple more minutes." I said still hanging on to her.

She kissed me again. "I wish I didn't have to go but I need to go." she kissed me again. "Listen, I'll see you at the wedding and we can continue this. Ok?"

I smiled. "Can't wait."

Casey grabbed her things then walked out the door but not before giving me one last kiss. "Bye" she whispered before leaving.

Everything was perfect, me and Casey together again. Nothing could bring me down now, nothing.


	17. Chapter 18

**Casey's POV**

The wedding was about to start and the bride was no where to be found! Sam was freaking out wondering where Emily was and why she was hiding from him. I was looking for Emily like I looked for my shirt in Derek's room. Finally, I found the bride in a place no one, for some reason, thought to look.

"Em! What are you doing? You're getting married in..." I looked at my watch. "15 minutes!"

Emily was sitting on the toliet seat crying her eyes out. "I can't do this Casey, I can't do this!" she had finally cracked. It was about time though, it's better then her breathing fire bridezilla style.

"Em, it's totally normal to feel these 'jitters' all brides feel this before they tie the knot."

"No, no, no this is more then jitters." she began to hiperventilate. "What do I do?"

"I"ll tell you what you're going to do." I grabbed Emily by the shoulders then brought her to eye level. "You're going to go out there and get married! You are going to marry a guy who is head over heels for you and you are going to be happy for the rest of your life!!!" I yelled.

Emily was silent with dismay then she smiled "You're absolutly right! I'm going out there and I'm going to get married!" She and let out a loud "WHOO!" in unison then she was walking out the door but then turned back to me. "Oh by the way Case, thanks for the pep talk. Oh! and love the hair." She was referring to my new or original hair color of dark brown, nothing like going back to the basics.

**_Later:_**

Emily looked so beautiful walking down the isle it was like a fairytale. The whole wedding was a fairytale from the walk down the isle to the last "I do". Now it was party time and that meant Derek and I could pick up where we left off.

"Hey Casey." said Derek

"Hey" I said smiling.

"You look amazing. I really love your new hair too."

"Well thank you."

Derek held out his hand and I took it then we went out to the dance floor.

"So..." I said.

"So" he said. We laughed then he pulled me in a little closer.

"Derek"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Derek's smiling face soon turned pale and looked afraid. He didn't say anything, which was much worse then his him saying he didn't love me. I pulled away from Derek and walked away but that didn't matter since he just followed me.

"Casey wait a minute!"

I turned to look at him and crossed my arms. "What? What can you possibly have left to say to me?"

"You don't get it-"

"Don't get it? Derek, you wrote a book, an entire book on how you wished you said those words. You flirted with me this entire time then you slept with me. Tell me what I'm not getting!"

Derek put his hands in his pockets and looked away. "It's just I...I can't just say..."

I tried not to cry but you can't help it when the same guy who broke your heart is breaking it again. "2 years. 2 years Derek, and you still can't say it to me." Derek didn't speak. "I really thought you would have grown up by now, but I guess that's not going to happen."

Derek was about to speak but he was interrupted by Morgan coming up and kissing me on the cheek. I hadn't told Morgan what had happened so in her eyes we were still together.

"Hey gorgeous!" she said to me. "Hey Derek."

"Hey Morgan." I said in a monotone. "I thought you weren't going to come to the wedding."

"Oh I changed my mind, see I have a little bit of an announcement to make."

Morgan walked into the reception area with me in hand and Derek followed us inside. The toasts were beginning and Derek was supposed to make the first speech but Morgan grabbed the mic before anyone else could.

"Hello friends and family of the bride and groom. I'm Morgan, none of you know me actually, but I'm Casey's girlfriend. Anyway, seeing everyone here celebrating these 2" she pointed to Emily and Sam "sort of inspired me to do what I'm about to do." Morgan reached into her purse and pulled out a box. She turned to me then got down on one knee.

"Oh god!" I said

"Oh god" I heard Emily and Sam say

"Oh god." Derek said.

"Casey McDonald, will you marry me?" Morgan smiled and held the beautiful ring up to eye level with me.

I was sad, I was happy, I was angry, I was overjoyed, I was shocked. I felt so many emotions at once I couldn't pick just one. I looked at Morgan, then out of habit I glanced at Derek who, surprisingly, looked hurt. What was I supposed to do? I was in love with Derek, but he didn't love me. Morgan wanted to spend the rest of her life with me and I couldn't let her suffer just because Derek was dragging his feet to tell me how he felt, that is if he even felt that way.

"So what will it be Case?"

I starred at the ring dumbfoundedly and flashbacked to a moment I had shared with Derek 2 years ago.

**_Flashback:_**

_Derek and I were sitting in the park on a blanket and watching the sun set. Derek rested his head on top of mine as I had mine on top of his head._

_"Derek?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What do you see in your future?"_

_Derek exhaled then he lifted his head up. He looked at me._

_"I see a wedding ring on your finger" he lifted my hand up and looked at my wedding ring finger. "I see 2 or 3 little kids running around, and I see you and me sitting here watching the sun set with our family."_

_I smiled "Funny, I see that too."_

**_Wedding:_**

"Casey?"

Derek and I were supposed to get married, we were supposed to be together forever, but he still couldn't say those 3 small words. I had to spit out an answer, so I spit the only answer I had in my head:

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 19

**Derek's POV**

She had said yes and there was nothing I could do. But why should I care? It's not like it was my fault or anything. She made the decision to spend the rest of her life with Morgan. She's not my problem and neither is Morgan. But why do I care so much?

"Derek, do you need me to call you a cab?" asked Emily.

I was only the border of drunk and sober but I was leaning more towards drunk. I shook my head "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, don't worry about me."

"Ok, well if you're sure."

I burped "I am, I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. As you and Sam set off to Aruba!" I stumbled down the street and headed to my car. In the distance I saw someone standing in the tent we had the reception in. My vision was a little cloudy so I couldn't tell who it was. "Hey, who are you?" I slurred.

The person turned around and looked at me. "Derek?"

I got closer and realized who it was. "Morgan?"

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Define drunk. Whoa wait, what are you doing here?"

"Casey left her coat."

"Casey, you and Casey are getting married." I slurred again.

She smiled "Yeah we are."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

I struggled to stand up straight and to make another sentance. "Make sure you tell her."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell her you love her, tell her everyday. Tell her those words I could never tell her."

She crossed her arms and shot me a look. "You still love Casey don't you?"

I chuckled "I don't know what love is."

"Love is more then a feeling Derek, it's like a drug. Once you're on it it's hard to quit, and you haven't quit Casey."

"Nope." I grabbed a nearby bottle of champagne and took a big swig.

Morgan got closer and looked extremely pissed. "You need to. You broke her heart, you were to stupid to see that Casey was the most amazing thing to happen to your pathetic life. Then she comes back only to find that you haven't changed at all, you're still the same immature Derek who broke her heart then and would break it again."

"You don't know me."

"Oh I don't? Let's see, you went to such great heights to ask Casey out then when you had her she told you she loved you. Then you say you're not in love with her and break her heart. She comes back from England and sparks fly between you 2, you sleep together and you still don't love her. Do I pretty much have you pegged?"

As much as I didn't want her to be right I knew she was about everything. "Wait, how do you know-"

"Casey told me, she apologized over and over and I forgave her. I know she wasn't _really _in love with you, it was just a phase. You were only a phase."

Once again I didn't want to think she was right, but it made sense: I was a phase. I looked up at Morgan and was ready to say something but she was already on her way to her car. Then she hopped in and drove off, drove home to Casey.

The whole conversation with Morgan sort of sobered me up and so the drive back home was pretty easy. As I drove home I thought, thought more then I ever have in my life. I thought about Casey, about Morgan, about my life, then I thought about random things such as have I picked up my dry cleaning? I wonder how Marti and Edwin are doing, I haven't visited in a while. Why did my dog Gilbert die? Did I remember to buy more socks? My mind was in so many places it was giving me a headache. I wish things were simplier, just as they had been when I was in high school, when I was with Casey.


	19. Chapter 20

**Casey's POV**

I didn't want to go just yet, but I had to. I had to head back to London tonight. I was packing my clothes up when my mom walked in.

"Hey Casey, you getting all packed?"

"Yeah I am, I'm almost done."

"Need any help?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she sat on my bed and began folding my shirts. Some how, she saw something was bugging me even though I was hiding it with a very convincing mask of a fake smile.

"What's wrong Casey?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Really? Well alright then." she continued to fold. "Now tell me the truth."

I sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "Mom, you like Morgan don't you?"

"Yes, she's very nice."

"You think she would be a good wife don't you?"

"I think so."

"What if I wasn't marrying Morgan?" I asked. "What if I was marrying someone like...I don't know...Derek?"

"Venturi?"

"Yes."

My mom got put the shirt she was folding in my suitcase and looked at me. "I never actually liked you and Derek together."

There, that was the sign I needed to know that Derek and I were never meant to be. But then my mom finished what she had to say.

"But if he makes you happy then you don't need my approval of him. You're an adult now, and _I'm _not the one who would be spending the rest of my life with him, you are." then she got up and walked out of my room.

I hated when she made a point because she ended up making this decision so much harder. The plane was leaving in about an hour so I zipped up my bag and was about to leave until...

"Casey?" asked someone walking in my room.

I turned around and saw Derek standing there looking really hot which made this a whole lot tougher. "Derek?"

"Um, your sister let me in."

"Oh." I looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily told me you were leaving and I didn't want to leave things the way they were when we talked last night."

"Hey, don't worry about it-"

"No, I was worried about it. You have gone 2 years thinking that the reason I didn't love you was because you did something wrong. It was never you Casey, it was me. I guess me seeing my mom and dad split when I was really young caused me to not fall in love as quickly as you would have liked. But you deserve someone who loves you now and will love you then, you deserve someone a lot better then me."

I looked at Derek in dismay. I had never heard him say something so mature and selfless. I walked up to him and pulled him into a deep embrace. Then I kissed him, a deep long kiss that said I'll miss you and goodbye.

"Casey-" he said gently.

"Don't." I interjected then I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to the cab.

I didn't want to hear anything else because it would have caused me to cry and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I put my bag in the trunk and told the driver the address to the airport and we were off. I looked back at my house and unwantingly shed a tear.

**_Later:_**

I was on the plane and it was about to leave. Morgan went to the bathroom and I decided to call Derek. He didn't answer so I left a message.

"Derek, it's Casey. Um, listen what you said was the most selfless thing I"ve ever heard you say so I just wanted to say...thank you. And even though Morgan and I are getting married, just know when I said I love you I meant that and um, there will always be a place for you in my heart. Goodbye Derek." then I hung up.

Morgan came back and sat next to me then the flight attendent came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're off to London."


	20. Chapter 21

**Derek's POV**

I was at the airport to see Sam and Emily off to their honeymoon. Sam and Emily were all over each other laughing and giggling. They were a great couple, and part of me envied them for it. I was looking out the big glass window watching the planes take off then Sam came up next to me.

"Hey man." he said.

"Hey."

"Missing Casey?"

I chuckled "You can say that."

Sam looked out the window too then looked at me. "You know, when I asked Emily to marry me I was so nervous! I remember seating through my jacket in 40 degree weather. But when she said yes I felt like their was no man on earth as happy I was at that moment. Then I started to wonder, would Emily and me even last? My parents divorced when I was little so I was afraid she and I would repeat that mistake."

"Do you still think that?" I asked still looking out the window.

He shrugged. "Sometimes, but I don't care. It doesn't matter what your parents did, because you're not your parents. You should let the past get in the way of your future."

I looked at Sam and he looked at me then he walked back over to Emily. I looked out the window then I remembered that moment when Casey told me to look in the furture and tell her what I saw. This time however I didn't see anything, then the lightbulb went off in my head and I rushed over to the ticket lady.

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes can I help you sir?"

"I need a ticket to London."

"Ok, if I could just see your credit card."

I reached in my pocket and realized that I had forgotten my wallet. "I seem to have forgotten my wallet."

"Then I'm sorry sir, no ticket."

"Can he exchange a ticket?" asked Emily from behind me.

"I suppose."

Emily handed her the ticket to Aruba. "One ticket to London please."

The ticket lady exchanged the ticket and handed it to Derek. "Here you are sir."

"Emily, I can't let you give up your honeymoon for-"

She interrupted "Derek, I already had my happy ending, go get yours."

**_Later_**

I arrived in London at about 10 pm. I rushed to Casey's college since she had mentioned she lived in the dorms there. I didn't know which dorm she was in so I just started knocking on doors.

"Hello, I'm looking for Casey McDonald." I asked a fat little man who answered the door.

"Sorry, I don't know a Casey." she slammed the door so I tried the next one but no answer.

I tried again and someone answered, a very gothic looking girl holding a living iguana in her hand. "Hello."

"Um, I'm Derek I'm looking for Casey McDonald."

"She's in the Kappa House."

"Kappa?"

"Yes, she moved in with Morgan at the sorority house."

"Thank you so much!" I screamed.

"Whatever." then she shut the door.

I sprinted to the Kappa house as fast as I could and I was running on only adreneline. I finally found the house and I knocked on the door.

A blonde busty girl with a bad fake tan answered. "Ello?" she had a strong accent.

I was trying to catch my breath from the run. "Is Casey McDonald here?"

"Yes love she is."

"Can I come in and talk to her?"

"Sorry love, no boys allowed in the sorority house." then she slammed the door.

I should have just turned away and gone back to Canada right? Wrong! I didn't fly all the way here just to quit. I saw a window on the second floor and through it I saw Casey listening to her ipod. Luckily there was a tree right next to her room.

"Oh god."

I began to climb the tree and it was a lot harder then I remembered when I did it in high school. I finally reached her window and I tapped on it but she didn't hear. I grabbed on the window sill and tried to open the window.

Casey turned and saw me, he jaw dropped then she opened the window.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

She helped me into her room and I fell on the floor. "Are you alright?"

She helped me up and I was on my feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?" she asked still in shock.

I was trying to catch my breath again. "You remember when you told me to look in my future and tell you what I saw?"

"Uh...yeah I do but what does that have to-"

"I couldn't."

"What?"

"I couldn't see anything in my future because I knew you wouldn't be in it. Casey, without you I don't see anything my future because I don't have one."

Casey smiled and looked at me. "Really?"

"And I also came here to tell you...I love you."

Casey's face lit up with a big smile and so did mine. Then she threw her arms around me and kissed me. I looked in my future again and this time I saw something, I saw her and that was all I needed to see.

_There you go, that's love in a nutshell. Love that won't last until the summer but love that will last until the grave. How do I know this is the right one? How will **you **know if you're with the right one? Well close your eyes and try to see yourself in 10 years. What do you see?_


End file.
